<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves Just Want to Have Fun by schonwiedersamstag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704863">Wolves Just Want to Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schonwiedersamstag/pseuds/schonwiedersamstag'>schonwiedersamstag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, POV Derek, pre-Sterek - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schonwiedersamstag/pseuds/schonwiedersamstag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is having fun except maybe Derek. But everyone deserves one fun day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolves Just Want to Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was rewatching Teen Wolf with a friend and kept commenting how I wanted these characters to just have one nice day were nothing bad happened to them. I did my best with this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek looked grumpier than usual. And how could he not. Being at a water park with a bunch of high school students was undignified at the best of times. And it was not the best of times!</p>
<p>Stiles and Lydia had decided that the group needed some fun time. <em>Just one fun day without all the drama</em>, is what Stiles had told him. Derek had answered, <em>We have to always stay alert! There are still enemies after us that pose a significant threat! </em>Stiles had scoffed at that. <em>When aren’t there enemies? Or threats? I don’t care. I do care however that you apparently don’t own any swimwear!</em></p>
<p>And this is how Derek had ended up here. Naively – he had to admit as much – believing Stiles when he promised to get Derek some swim shorts. They were bright pink with a floral design and did <span class="u">not</span> go with Derek’s facial expression at this moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were other things to worry about as well. Like Kira, who had just discovered her electrical powers. Surely it was a terrible idea to take her to a water park where she could accidentally electrocute a swimming pool full of people. But Stiles was nothing if not a good friend and Scott had been trying to ask Kira out for weeks. Incredibly unsuccessful one might add. But then again there were the terrible threats to their lives that kept cropping up. Earlier he had seen Stiles push the two of them towards a water slide that most certainly seemed to terrify Kira. And just now Scott and Kira were tumbling out into the pool beneath, laughing and holding on to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lydia had somehow orchestrated a double date with Danny and Ethan. Derek wasn’t sure whether she just wanted to show off her current boy toy Aiden or if this was a ploy to distract Danny from the fact that his best friend Jackson had ditched him for some unexplained European vacation. Derek looked over to the two couples, who had claimed a sunny spot for themselves. Danny and Ethan were talking while Lydia kept her head in a book occasionally making sure everything went according to her plan. Aiden was just walking back with what looked like an overly complicated and overpriced drink for Lydia and a coke for himself. Derek though, not for the first time, that if the banshee wouldn’t have been immune to the bite she would have made a good alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, this day was a waste of time. They could have used this time for much more important things like training their powers. Most of the group were still barely in control of their wolf form not to mention the time around the full moon. Boyd and Erica should not be splashing around like a bunch of kids if they could sharpen their survival skills. Yet, here they were and the two of them looked like they never had this much fun in their lives. Granted neither of them had a particular happy childhood so maybe they never had. Still, Derek was determined to think of some exercise he could make them do without the humans noticing. He did not like them wasting their time while there were still enemies after the werewolves. And he knew his two prodigies would eventually agree with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isaac on the other hand would be much harder to convince that he was wasting his time. Entering the water park he had looked like a child that discovered Santa’s workshop. And while he avoided the water slides and their enclosing walls he had not avoided the concession stand where he had bough one of every candy and snack available and then promptly attempted to eat all of them. Maybe Stiles had tried to help by stealing a few while Isaac was distracted. Which had seemed a lot harder before Allison walked in wearing a red bikini. Derek was sitting on a bench a good deal away and he still could have sworn he saw some drool on Isaacs face. Pathetic. Well, Allison had either not noticed or didn’t mind since she asked Isaac to help her rub some sunscreen on her back. And so nothing stood between Stiles and the now abandoned snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek felt his scowl slide into a smile and he quickly chided himself. If the whole pack decided to behave this irresponsibly it was his duty to remain alert and keep an eye out for any threats. Scott was very clearly not doing this as he was currently doing pull-ups on some monkey bars trying to impress Kira. And while Lydia looked up from her book occasionally to glance around at her friends, her focus seemed to be on distracting her friend Danny from the bad mood he had been in the last few weeks. And Stiles was probably still mainly focused on the snacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek looked towards where Stiles had just been a moment ago but there was not trace of him or the snacks. Doing a quick glance around did nothing to alleviate the panic Derek felt rising. Stiles was no where to be seen. How could he have been so careless! Of course if something had to happen to any of them it would be Stiles. He should have …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A spray of water hit Derek in the back of the head! Turning around revealed a grinning Stiles holding a huge water pistol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Always alert, nah? I might pose a significant threat! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, maybe one fun day wasn’t so bad. And Derek let his face break into a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>